Haunted By The Masses
by mickys411
Summary: An accident to the containment unit, causes an explosion and the ghosts to escape. And to top it all off, Ray has a very bad cold Can the ghostbusters recapture what they caught before?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very bleak day in the city of New York.  
The weather was terribly overcast, chilly, and rainy.  
However, that didn't stop the citizens of New York from going about their business.  
That also included the ghostbusters.  
On this particular day, the four member team had captured ghosts, ghouls, spirits, appartions, and roaming vapors in all five borrughs of New York.  
After the last batch of ghosts were captured, it was back to the firehouse.

As Ecto-1 was pulled inside headquarters, the ghostbusters were greeted by their receptionist Jeanie, along with Slimer, the unofficial "pet" of the team.  
"Great news guys, no more calls so far," she said.  
"Terrific, I'm beat," said Winston, as he step out of the driver's seat.  
"Once we get this batch of roaming vapors into the containment unit, I can finally catch up on some work in the lab," spoke Egon.  
"I'll give you a hand, then I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm starving."  
"Same here, but first, I'm going to take a shower," said Peter, after he stepped out of the back passenger side.  
"Did you get slimed?" asked Jeanie.  
"In a different way."  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" sneezed Ray.  
"Are you OK Ray?" the receptionist asked.  
"Other than a scratchy throat, a (coughs) cough and sne..sne..ACHOO! ACHOO! sneezing I'm fine," Ray answered.  
"You sound like you have a cold."  
"Aww, poor Ray," said Slimer, as he gave the ghostbuster a slimy kiss on the head.  
Egon, who along with Winston had returned from emptying the traps looked over his fellow team member.  
"You indeed have a cold Ray.  
You must had gotten it from the cold weather and rain," Egon concluded.  
"Most likely because..ACHOO! ACHOO!, someone took my raincoat," Ray said, as he glared in Peter's direction.  
"Hey I didn't know we were going to have lousy weather today, so I left my coat at the firehouse," Peter explained with a shrug, as he flashed an innocent smile, which his fellow teammates were not buying.

Sometime later, before consintrating on his own work in the lab, Egon gave an examination to Ray, who was in bed and diagnosed him with a very bad cold, Winston went to fill up Ecto-1, as the car was nearly on empty, from all the jobs the team had been on that day, and Peter was having a game of basketball laundry with Slimer, who was trying to block his shot.  
Venkman makes his way down the court, he checks his left, his right!  
He shots! He scores!" shout Peter, who threw a bunch of dirty clothes into the washing machine, as he went on, "And the crowd goes wild."  
"Aww man," said Slimer, feeling bummed down about missing the 'shot'.  
"Cheer up spud, you'll get the hang of it with a little practice," said Peter, giving the green colored ghost a pat on the back.  
"I will?" asked Slimer.  
"Sure spud, as the old saying goes practice makes perfect."  
Just then, Winston popped his head in the doorway.  
"Hey Peter, pizza's here," he said.  
"Coming," Peter called back.  
"Oh boy, pizza!" said Slimer, licking his lips.  
"Just be sure to save some for us this time Slimer."  
"No problem Peter."  
The two then headed back up to the main level of the firehouse to eat.  
Thankfully for the ghostbusters, there were no more calls made the rest of that day.  
Not just because of how busy they were, but the team was now down one man, due to Ray, being sick.

The next day, it was a rather quiet day.  
Or rather, started out that way.  
Egon was adjusting the ghost traps, Winston was watching a ball game, and Peter joined him, after making a batch of his family's chicken soup for Ray, who was still pretty sick.  
Just then, the phone rang.  
Jeanie stopped what she was typing on her computer to answer the call.  
"Ghostbusters.  
Yes, yes of course.  
I'll sent them right now.  
Bye," she said, before hanging up the phone.  
Peter, Winston and Egon went on the job, which was at a hardware store, while Ray was upstairs sleeping off his cold.  
Meanwhile, Slimer was in the basement practicing his moves and shots as Peter told him to.  
The green colored ghost used a toy foam ball to work on shooting.  
"Slimer shots and he scores!" said Slimer as he threw his ball, aiming for the laundry basket.  
However, his aim was rather too high and strong, and the ball missed the laundry basket, hitting the level of the containment unit.  
Slimer took noticed right away.  
"Uh oh," he went.  
Within seconds, the alarm on the containment unit went off.  
Slimer began to panic.  
The green colored ghost wished he could remember what it was to make the alarm stop and fix the unit, but the times Ray and Egon reminded him, Slimer was usually goofing around, not paying attention.  
Slimer tried to pull the switch of the containment unit up, but it was stuck.  
Suddenly, the alarm went off, and a loud sound fell over the basement.  
The shrieking noise terrified Slimer even more.  
"What have I done?" What have I done?" he went.  
Slimer then heard another sound, which was footsteps.  
Knowing that it could be the ghostbusters he hid under the stairway.  
Thankfully, it wasn't the ghostbusters.  
It was Jeanie, who had opened the door.  
"What is all the commotion?" she asked.  
Upon seeing the containment unit, Jeanie let out a gasp.  
"I better get in touch with the guys right now!" she exclaimed.

Jeanie rushed to her desk and quickly dialed the phone.  
"Winston, it's Jeanie!  
We have an emergency at the firehouse!  
There's a problem with the containment unit!" Jeanie said into the receiver.  
At that moment, Ray, who was sniffling and coughing, and dressed in his striped pajamas, made his way downstairs.  
"(Coughs), Jeanie, what's going on?" he asked.  
"There's a malfunction in the containment unit!" Jeanie answered.  
"Let's go check it!"  
"Ray, you should be in bed resting."  
"(Coughs) I'll r...r...ACHOO! ACHOO! later, right now we've got a situation!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanie and Ray raced back to the containment unit, to see if anything had changed.  
What the two didn't take notice was of Slimer, zooming out of the basement from his hiding place under the stairs, and now hid into a filing cabinet.  
At that moment, the ghostbusters pulled into the firehouse.  
"Jeanie, Ray, we're back," Winston called out, while getting out of the driver's seat.  
Ray and Jeanie emerged from the basement, and met with the rest of the team.  
"Ray, what are you doing out of bed?  
You're suppose to be resting!" said Peter.  
"(Coughs) don't worry about...ACHOO! ACHOO! me, we've got a bigger problem to take care of!" Ray pointed out, as he shouted over the alarm, before breaking out into a fit of coughs.  
"I'm going to have a look at the containment unit and see what happened," said Egon, making his way downstairs.  
"Oh Egon, please be careful," Jeanie warned him.

However, just as Egon was about to head into the basement, a loud bang rang out through the firehouse.  
"We have to leave now!  
I think the unit exploded!" he yelled.  
And with that, the ghostbusters, Jeanie and Slimer, made their way out of the building.  
They all looked up to see that the containment unit really did explode and a massive opening appeared on the roof, causing hundreds of ghosts, spirits, and ghouls to float out.  
"WE"RE FREE! WE"RE FREE!" the ghosts and ghouls cackled.  
"Man, looks like we're going to be putting in a lot of over time," said Winston.  
"You can say that again, Peter added, Good thing we're all ready suited up for the job.  
"(Coughs) I'll go get my uniform on," said Ray, as he was clad in his pajamas.  
"Raymond, you are in no condition to go on any assignments with us," Egon pointed out.  
"Taking care of the city...ACHOO! ACHOO! the city of New York is more important than my health at the moment (coughs)."  
"Just be careful Ray, and try not to over do it with your condition," Winston cautioned.  
"So what are we waiting for, let's get those ghouls!" said Peter.  
"Hold on, before we started, I'd like to take a look at the containment unit and see how it was possible for all the ghosts to escape," said Egon.  
The team, Jeanie and Slimer went back into the firehouse, in a safe fashion, making sure that there weren't any spirits hiding out.

Thankfully, the coast was clear, and everyone headed to the basement.  
The four ghostbusters, Jeanie and Slimer carefully made their way down the stairs.  
"What I don't understand is I just checked over the containment unit this morning and everything appeared to be in working order," said a quite puzzled Egon, as he examined the large sized storage fauclity.  
"I just don't understand it.  
The containment unit had not issues this morning, said Egon, Unless."  
He turned his head to the main switch.  
"That's how they got out!" Egon concluded.  
He turned to Jeanie, Slimer and the rest of the ghostbusters and said, "Someone or something managed to get down here, and pull the switch, causing the unit to self-destruct, releasing all the ghosts.  
"How could we be sure Egon?  
We weren't here," Peter stated.  
"Just take a look for yourself Peter."  
Egon indicated the main switch in the off position.  
"I know the switch is off but what I mean is how could it be possible for somebody or something as you said to come into the firehouse, switch the unit off and just leave without a trace."  
"We didn't have any visitors stop by today," Jeanie pointed out.  
"I've been upstairs (coughs) in bed...ACHOO! ACHOO!" sneezed Ray.  
"Maybe Slimer saw whoever or whatever it was," Winston suggested.  
Slimer began to panic.  
As much as he hated lying to everyone, Slimer knew for sure he would be in serious trouble if he told the truth, especially to Peter, who had given the green colored ghost too many warnings already.  
However, as Slimer was about to open his mouth, Peter spoke up, "I doubt Slimer saw anything.  
He was most likely reading a comic book, sleeping or raiding the fridge."  
While it wasn't true at all, Slimer was glad Peter came up with that statement.  
"Uh,uh,uh,uh.  
I saw nothing," Slimer nodded.  
"It may sound crazy, but it could have been done by a ghost," said Egon.  
"(Coughs) how can you be sure?" asked Ray.  
"I can see a slight hint of ectoplasma residue on the switch.  
Slimer began to start to shake with nerves.  
Suddenly the phone upstairs at Jeanie's desk rang.  
The green colored ghost breathed a sigh of relief.  
For now anyway.  
"We'll see who or what pulled the switch later, right now we've got some serious ghosts to catch," Peter pointed out.  
"(Coughs), wait up guys...ACHOO! ACHOO!" sneezed Ray, as he tried to catch up with the other ghostbusters, as they Jeanie, and Slimer made their way out of the basement.

As Ray did his best to quickly change into his flightsuit, Peter, Egon and Winston reloaded the back of Ecto-1 with their proton backs, and extra traps, as in this situation, the team was going to need them.  
Once they got in the car, the ghostbusters were ready for action, even Ray, despite his illness.  
"You stay here with Jeanie spud, it's too dangerous," said Peter.  
"(Coughs), Keep an eye on the...ACHOO! ACHOO! place Jeanie and Slimer," sneezed Ray.  
"We will, please be careful out there guys," Jeanie warned.  
"Don't worry Jeanie, we'll be fine," Peter assured her.  
Winston, who was in the driver's seat, backed Ecto-1 out slowly, after opening the main doors and drove out of the firehouse.

As the team drove around the streets of New York, in hopes of finding the escapees, there was one thought that came to mind.  
"How are we going to keep the ghosts contained now that the unit is busted?" asked Winston.  
"We'll worry about that later, right now we have to find the ghosts, but where do we start," Egon wondered.  
"Egon, I think the answer to your question is straight ahead," said Peter.  
And sure enough, he was right.  
For at a street corner were all the ghosts and ghouls that the team had captured and trapped.  
"Get them! get them!" the spirits chanted, indicating the ghostbusters.


	3. Chapter 3

"So now that we know exactly where the ghosts are, should we trap them?" asked Peter.  
"Not yet Peter.  
We need to come up with a proper tactic of how is exactly we should do this.  
You're must remember, we have to use our traps carefully, as we have a minimal amount of them to work with," Egon pointed out.  
"I'm sure we can fit them in there if we shove them in really tight."  
"Based on the suggestion you just made Peter, I now know why you failed math all through school," said Winston.  
"Plus, (coughs) we also are lacking...ACHOO! ACHOO! a containment unit, so we have no place to put the ghosts in, once we re...ACHOO! ACHOO! recapture them (coughs)," chocked Ray.  
"Exactly," Egon added.  
"The important rule is that we have to be extra careful and make sure Ray doesn't over-work himself," said Winston.  
The four ghostbusters then nodded at each other and got out of the car.

The team, equipped with packs and all confronted the ghosts.  
"Well, well, well, the ghostbusters.  
We meet again," laughed the boogieman.  
"Yes meet again," crackled a group of poltergeists.  
"Save your laughter chuckles, we're here to put an end to any madness before it begins," said Peter.  
The boogieman nearly pressed his face into the ghostbuster's and said, "Is that so?"  
"Yes, and by the way, you can use a few breath mints.  
When is the last time you've brushed your teeth?"  
The comment made the ghoul very angry.  
"Ghostbusters, prepare to meet you doom!" he growled.  
Not only did the boogieman, but the other ghosts and spirits prepared themselves for an attack mode.  
Peter gulped and said with a sheepish grin, You know, I just remembered, we have somewhere else to be.  
RUN!"  
He managed to drag the other ghostbusters back to Ecto-1 and pushed his way into the driver's seat.  
"Peter, (coughs) what are you doing?" asked a very congested sounding Ray.  
"Maybe we do need to come up with a plan.  
We can do that back at the firehouse," Peter answered, as he started the car.  
But just as he did, a ghoul named Killerwatt slithered his way into the engine of Ecto-1, causing the car to malfunction on the spot.  
Killerwatt blasted through the hood of Ecto-1 as he and the rest of the ghosts and spirits flew over the ghostbusters, heading all over the city to cause havoc.

With the damage done to Ecto-1, the ghostbusters had to choice but to go after the ghosts and ghouls on foot.  
Though of course, their main concern was on Ray, who despite looking quite pale at the moment, not to mention the coughing and sneezing spells every 5 minutes or so, assured his team mates he was fine enough to go on.  
At the suggestion of Egon, the ghostbusters split up into two groups (he and Peter, while Ray stuck with Winston) for better chances of splitting the capturing of the ghosts.  
Ray and Winston stayed local, while Peter and Egon headed down to the pier.  
The team didn't actually didn't have to go to far in their destinations as the escaped spirits were already running or rather flowing amoke across all five bourroghs.

Peter and Egon took a bus ride down to the pier and docking stations, and weren't the least at all when they spotted Captain Jack Higgins and his notorious band of pirate crew members, floating above the water, on their ghostly ship called The Stag.  
Although the two ghostbusters hid behind a bale of crates so they wouldn't get spotted, as they were preparing to ambush the floating ship.  
Egon and Peter did see a large dog that was growling at the spirits, when the clock monster appeared, changing the dog to a frighten puppy, before it yapped away in horror.  
Captain Jack Higgin's men then began to shot off cannons, as they laughed.  
And while the ship and cannons were ghost form, the cannonballs that were being fired out appeared realistic.  
The shots sent dockworkers, boat owners and travelers racing about to get away from the ghoulish weapons.  
One of the cannonballs actually hit the crates where Peter and Egon were hiding.  
Though the two made it out of the way, just in the nick of time, as the crates were smashed into pieces.  
"That was close!" went Peter.  
"Perhaps too close," Egon added.  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?, let's blast them.  
"Not yet Peter, we need to come up with a better plan, so we can take them by surprise."  
Just then, another ghost cannon flew towards them.  
Peter and Egon scrambled away fast, as the cannon smashed another bale of crates.  
The two ghostbusters raced to the side of a loading dock office, as not to be spotted and get hit again.  
"I hope things are going better for Ray and Winston than they are for us," said Peter.  
"So do I," Egon added.

Meanwhile, back in the city, Ray and Winston were not having much better luck themselves.  
A duo of roaming vapors, known as the brothers Sleaze and Glob, were spreading chaos throughout midtown.  
Or rather, spreading chaos, along with garbage, by picking up wastebaskets and sprinkling trash all about.  
Throwing it at moving vehicals, and people, who went from walking to now running along the streets and sidewalks.  
Winston did his best to catch up to the ghouls, but he didn't want to leave Ray, who was moving at a much slower pace, due to his illness.  
"(Coughs), you go ahead, Win...ACHOO! ACHOO! Winston, I'm slowing you down (coughs)," sputtered Ray.  
He was indeed looking quite feverish, and even had some sweat trickling down from his forehead.  
"No way man, I'm not leaving you.  
We're a team," said Winston.  
"Thanks Winston, (coughs), I'll try to pick up the pace."  
"Take your time Ray.  
Besides, you're not even suppose to be doing this in your condition.  
Once we bag these guys, I'll take you back to the firehouse."  
"No, it's OK, I'll be fine.  
The city of New York needs us."  
Just then, out of no way, a metal trash can came flying, aiming at the two ghostbusters, while the glob and sleaze laughed on.  
"Look Out! (coughs)" chocked Ray.  
He and Winston shot at the trash can, melting it instantly.  
The roaming vapors took off, with Ray and Winston trying to catch up to them from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, Slimer read a comic book to keep his mind occupied.  
However, all he could think about was what he did, not tell the truth, and what danger the ghostbusters could be facing at the very moment.  
Jeanie kept herself extra busy answering calls.  
Indeed, since the containment unit exploded, the phone at her desk had been ringing non-stop.  
And with each call, it was the same.  
Ghouls, spirits, ghosts and roaming vapor terriorizings, and for the team to come right away, with Jeanie assuring the calling that they're on the way.  
Though, she did had trouble reaching the ghostbusters on the phone inside Ecto-1.  
Little that she knew, the car had been destroyed.  
In fact Jeanie even trying getting in touch with the team, when she had a quick break in between calls.  
However, there was no answer.  
As Jeanie hung up the phone, she let out a sigh and said, "I'm really starting to worry about the guys."  
Slimer then let out a loud cry, as he hung himself around the receptionist.  
"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAA!" the green colored ghost bawled.  
"Now now Slimer don't cry.  
I'm sure the guys are OK.  
They maybe just very busy catching ghost," said Jeanie as she patted Slimer's back.  
"No, it's my fault!" Slimer sobbed.  
"What's your fault Slimer?"  
"I did this!  
WWWWHHAAAA!"  
"You set the ghosts free?" Jeanie asked  
"Uh, uh," answered Slimer, who sadly nodded.  
"How did you it?"  
Slimer then began to explain how the situation happened.  
"You were playing basketball to practice your shooting and your ball hit the level?" said Jeanie.  
"Yes.  
I'm sorry Jeanie," wept Slimer, as he put his green arms around her.  
The receptionist gently released the ghost from her and explained, "Slimer, you should really apologize to the ghostbusters and to the whole city of New York for what you did.  
Because of your mistake, everyone, including the guys are now in serious danger."  
"I know I know," Slimer sniffled.  
"But since I can't seem to get in touch with them, looks like we're going to have to find them.  
Come on Slimer."  
The green ghost followed Jeanie, after she grabbed her raincoat and purse, along with a box of tissues and a thermos, raced to her little pink car parked on the side of the firehouse, and the two climbed in.  
"Better buckle up Slimer, it's going to be a rough ride," said Jeanie, as she placed the key into the ignition.  
"You got it Jeanie," said Slimer as he buckled himself in the passenger side.  
Jeanie and Slimer took down the road, searching for the ghostbusters and hope the team was safe.

Back in another part of town, Ray and Winston were trying to keep up with two imps, who thought throwing fruits and vegetables from a nearby produce cart would be funny.  
It wasn't the least bit humorous, as food items targeted moving cabs, and people, who were running in terror from the spirits.  
Ray at this point felt quite feverish, did was doing his best to keep up with Winston.  
Just as he was about to shot at the imps, one of them threw a tomato into his face, causing the sprits to not just laugh, but increase in size.  
"Come back here creeps!" Winston called out to the imps, after cleaning the tomato off his face.  
"Careful Winston, (coughs) don't forget, every time those imps...ACHOO! ACHOO! laugh, they grow in size," Ray warned, as he was finally able to catch up to his fellow ghostbuster.  
"Yeah I forgot.  
After catching all these ghosts and trapping them, you tend to loose track."  
Just then, a small pink car pulled up beside them.  
It was Jeanie and Slimer.  
"Ray, Winston, thank goodness we found you two.  
Are you both OK?" Jeanie asked.  
"(Coughs) Not...ACHOO! ACHOO!, really," sneezed Ray.  
"As much as I hate to say this, but I agree with Ray.  
The ghosts destroyed Ecto-1, so we've been chasing after them on foot.  
But we're out number," Winston added.  
"That would explain why I haven't heard from you.  
By the way, where are Peter and Egon?" asked Jeanie.  
"At the...ACHOO! ACHOO! pier (coughs)," Ray replied with a sniffle.  
"Let's go get them then.  
Hop in, Slimer and I will give you a ride.  
And I have some tissues and hot tea for Ray."  
"(Coughs) thanks Jeanie."  
"You're a lifesaver," Winston added, as the two ghostbusters got into the car.  
As they headed to the pier, Jeanie, Winston, Ray and Slimer hoped that they would be able to find Peter and Egon and that the two were safe.

When the car made it to the pier, Winston and Ray, who by now, was dizzy from his congestion, went to look for Peter and Egon.  
Jeanie and Slimer stayed in the car, as Winston warned them it was too dangerous to come with them.  
"Peter, Egon!" Winston called out.  
"(Coughs) Where are you guys? (coughs)" Ray choked.  
"In here," called a voice.  
Winston and Ray looked around and suddenly, two figures popped out of a few barrels.  
They were Peter and Egon.  
"Are we glad to see you two," Winston breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you guys...ACHOO! ACHOO! OK?" sneezed Ray.  
Winston sniffed around and asked, "Is it just me, or does it smell like high tide?"  
"I can't smell a thing," a stuffed up Ray answered.  
"You should be so lucky," grumbled Peter.  
"Peter and I hid in these barrels full of fish, in order to avoid any encounters from Captain Jack Higgins," Egon explained.  
"What do you..ACHOO! ACHOO! mean?" asked Ray.  
"I think what Egon means, like what's about to happen right now," said Peter, as he pointed out to the ghostly pirate ship, as captain Jack Higgins and his ghoulish crew fired off yet another cannon.  
"Look out!" Egon warned.  
The four ghostbusters were able to duck away quick, as the cannonball came flying at them, crashing into the barrels.  
"Man, that thing could've been the end of us," said Winston.  
"So what do we do now?  
Do we blast them?" asked Peter.  
"We need to come up with a better solution to trap not just them, but the rest of the ghosts.  
Don't forget, we're only working with traps and no containment unit.  
But first, I'd like to see what actually caused it to erupt," said Egon.  
"(Coughs) But what about all the...ACHOO! ACHOO! all the ghosts?" asked Ray.  
"We'll take care of them, once we come up with a plan to catch them all.  
Plus, I think it's a good idea to take you back to the firehouse Ray, so you can rest your cold."  
The team headed to Jeanie and Slimer back at her car. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Egon, Peter, thank goodness you're save," said Jeanie, as the four ghostbusters got into the car.  
"Jeanie, I advise you to keep all the windows of your car open," said Peter.  
"How come?"  
"Let's just say Egon and I had a rather fishy encounter."  
Indeed, once she and Slimer picked up the scent of fish, Jeanie opened up all the car windows.  
"What about all the ghosts?" she asked.  
"We need to come up with a way of capturing all of them at once, on the count of lacking the containment unit, and I want to inspect it to see how it malfunction," Egon pointed out.  
"Not to mention, Ray's cold is getting worse," Winston added.  
"Aww, poor Ray," said Slimer, as he gave the ill ghostbuster a slimy, wet kiss on the face.  
"No problem guys.  
And I'll make you some more tea when we get back to the firehouse Ray," said Jeanie.  
"Thanks Jeanie (coughs)," choked Ray, who's coughs were getting deeper.  
"Plus, it will give me an opportunity to take a quick shower and get this fish smell out," said Peter."  
Slimer, meanwhile, sat nervously in the car, knowing that the ghostbusters were going to find out what he did.

Once the six of them got back to the firehouse, while Winston helped him upstairs to the bedroom, Jeanie made Ray more tea, and Egon went to check the containment unit, once he and Peter cleaned themselves up.  
The rest of the ghostbusters (including Ray, despite his illness), Jeanie and Slimer met up with Egon in the basement as he looked over the containment unit.  
"I still think it's possible that Walter Peck had something to do with it," said Peter, referring to the former member of the EPA, who had forced a shut down, which caused the containment unit to exploded years earlier.  
"Impossible Peter, Jeanie and Slimer told us they didn't see anyone come in the firehouse, plus how do you explain the green slime on the level?" asked Egon.  
"I always said he was a slimeball."  
"Enough with the jokes Peter, we've got a serious problem here," Winston pointed out.  
"(Coughs), make that two serious problems.  
Not only who destroyed the containment...ACHOO! ACHOO! unit, but capturing the ghosts as well," Ray corrected.  
"Exactly.  
I only wish we had a solution to both issues," said Egon.  
Slimer couldn't take it any longer.  
"I DID IT! I DID IT!" the green ghost sobbed, as he grabbed onto Ray.  
"Slimer, (coughs) calm down, what did you do?" Ray asked.  
Slimer the told the team what he said to Jeanie earlier about playing basketball in the basement and hitting the level."  
"I don't believe, Slimer really did to it, even though he said he didn't see anything," said an almost fuming Peter.  
"I'm sorry guys!" cried Slimer, as he grabbed onto Peter's leg.  
Peter shook him off and said, "Slimer, you've done stuff that had made me angry but this..  
Forget, I can't even talk to you, let alone look at you."  
He walked out of the basement.  
"You lied to us Slimer, how could you  
The city of New York is now in danger thanks to your mistake?" said Winston, who followed his fellow ghostbuster back upstairs.  
"I thought you knew better Slimer," Egon said to the ghost with a glare, before leaving the basement.  
Slimer was upset to see Winston, Peter and Egon mad at him, though he knew he could count on Ray to back him up.  
However, not this time around.  
Before leaving the basement, Ray looked at Slimer and simply said, "I'm very disappointed in you Slimer.  
Jeanie left to, without saying a word to Slimer, leaving him alone in the basement.

Tears ran down the face of the green ghost, as Slimer floated sadly next to the broken down containment unit, hearing the words from the ghostbusters play in his head.  
"You lied to us Slimer, how could you?" from Winston.  
"Slimer, you've done tuff that had me angry but this..  
Forget, I can't even talk to you, let alone look at you," from Peter.  
"The city of New York is now in danger thanks to your mistake."  
"I thought you knew better Slimer, " from Egon.  
"I'm very disappointed in you Slimer," from Ray.  
Slimer wiped his eyes.  
He didn't mean to do what he did.  
He want to fix the problem, but how?  
Just then, an idea popped into his head.  
Slimer had stopped crying and a smile appeared onto his face.  
The green ghost made his way out of the basement and into the ghoul fueled city.  
Slimer hope his plan would work.

Slimer floated above the panic filled streets of the city, hoping to find what he was looking for, and sure enough he did.  
On top of The Empire State Building was Samhain, the spirit of Halloween, along with his minions creating chaos all around them.  
"Yes, splendid job my little ones.  
Create the madness to those who deserve it," said Samhain.  
"Hey pumpkin head!" shouted a voice.  
Samhain looked up to see it was Slimer, who was sticking his tongue out, and making faces at the spirit of Halloween.  
If the ghost's head was able to change colors, it would had turned a deep shade of red at that very moment.  
But Samhain was indeed furious at the sight of Slimer making faces and calling him names.  
"After him my little ones!  
He's not one of us!" Samhain called to his minions, who then went after Slimer.  
His plan was working better than expected.  
Maybe too well, as Samhain commanded every single ghoul, ghost and spirit to go after Slimer.

Back at the firehouse, Egon and Peter were sitting in the lab, trying to come up with a plan on capturing the ghosts without the use of the containment unit, though Winston was thinking of something else.  
"Do you think we were too hard on Slimer?" he asked.  
"After what he did, I'm surprised we didn't vaporize him," Peter answered.  
"As much as I hate to say this but I agree with Peter, Slimer's mistake has now jeperdized the city of New York," Egon added.  
Just then Jeanie entered.  
"I'm very worry about Ray.  
I just checked his temperature, and he's got a fever," she said.  
"How bad is it?" asked Winston.  
"Triple digits, and he's coughing worse than before."  
"We gotta get him to a doctor."  
"That's a good idea," said Peter.  
"As it's quite dangerous outside, we may have to at this point."  
Suddenly the room went dark and began to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh great, just what we need now.  
An earthquake," spoke Peter.  
"I don't think it's an earthquake Peter," said Egon, who was looking out the window.  
"What is it Egon?" asked a nervous Jeanie.  
"It's..ghosts," he answered.  
"Ghost?" said Winston, Peter and Jeanie at the same time.  
"(Coughs) what's going on?" asked Ray, in a very weak voice as he entered the lab.  
"Ray, what are you doing out of bed?  
You need your rest," said Winston.  
Before Ray could answer, Egon said, "Jeanie, gentlemen, I think we have a big problem here."  
The four ghostbusters and their receptionist headed outside to see what was really happening.

Sure enough, when Ray, Peter, Winston, Egon and Jeanie walked out of the firehouse, there was every single ghost, spirit, and ghoul that had escaped.  
"Wh..Where did all these ghosts come from?" Winston wondered.  
"I brought them," said a voice, which turned out to be Slimer.  
"Slimer?  
What did you do?!"  
"I brought the ghosts for you guys," Slimer answered.  
"I think Slimer wanted to make up for what he did to the containment unit.  
So he brought all the ghosts to us, rather than have you chase after them," Jeanie concluded.  
Slimer nodded and went, "Uh,uh."  
"(Coughs) We knew you were trying to help Slimer, and we appreciate it very much, but we...ACHOO! ACHOO! don't (coughs) know how we're going to store the ghosts with a broken containment unit," Ray choked in a deep voice.  
"Anyone got any bright ideas?" wondered Peter, who couldn't take his eyes off the ghosts.  
At that moment, a thought came to Egon.  
"Ray, do you remember our trip to Scotland when you inherited that castle?" he asked.  
"(Deep coughs)Yes, but what does this have to do with our situ...ACHOO! ACHOO!...situation?" Ray sputtered.  
"We didn't have most our equipment with us, so we had to improvised."  
"That's right.  
(Deep coughs), We used garbage trucks as ghost traps."  
"That sounds like a great plan, but where are we going to find a whole bunch of garbage trucks?" asked Winston.  
Egon indicated three abandoned trucks, that were parked next to the firehouse.  
"Does that answer your question?" said Peter.  
"But how are we going to keep them still to capture them all?"  
Slimer snapped his fingers, raced into the firehouse, and came back seconds later, holding a camera.  
"Hey ghosts, say cheese!" he yelled, as the camera snapped and flashed.  
The flash from the camera blinded the ghouls.  
This gave the ghostbusters an opportunity to race back into the firehouse themselves, to grab their back.  
Once they made their way back outside, wearing the packs, Peter shouted, "Fire!"  
The team shot at the collection of spooks.  
"We've got them in place!  
Someone open those garbage trucks!" Peter shouted over the commotion.  
"Got it!" Winston replied, as he opened the trucks, while still operating his proton wand.  
With the amount of ghosts they had to fight off, the ghostbusters had to fill a total of three trucks.  
"Gentlemen, I'm glad to say we've got them all," said Egon, after he quickly shut the back of the trucks tight.  
"Alright," said Winston.  
"I'm glad that's over with," said Peter.  
"Same here."  
I couldn't agree more.  
And Slimer, while I'm not happy about what you did to the containment unit, what you did was quite brave, and I'm proud of you for that," said Egon, as he patted the green ghost on the back.  
"Yeah, thanks to you Slimer, you've saved New York," Winston added.  
"And even I'm proud of you to spud," said Peter.  
"You did a great job helping the guys Slimer," said Jeanie, as she wrapped an arm around Slimer.  
"Aww, thanks guys," said Slimer, as he gave the three ghostbusters and their receptionist slimy kisses.  
"And I've got to say, that took some guts how despite how sick you are, you did a great job to Ray," said Peter.  
Ray didn't answer back.  
Instead, Ray keened to his knees.  
"Ray!"  
Slimer, Jeanie, and the other ghostbusters came to his aid.  
Winston felt Ray's forehead and said, "He's really burning up!  
We've gotta get him to a doctor!"

Ray was taken to the emergency room, where he was diagnosed with pnmonia, and had to be admitted to the hospital for that, along with sever dehydration.  
During his stay, Peter, Winston and Egon took the trucks full of ghosts to land field and buried them, along with connecting the trucks to storage batteries, until the ghost de-resolve, which according to Ray would take about 15-20 years give or take.  
The team, along with Jeanie fixed up the firehouse and the containment unit, fixing up from the damage during the explosion.  
Slimer had to help with the cleaning and fixing up as well, as a punishment for causing the accident.  
Not to mention that the green ghost was not allow to play in the basement without supervision from a member of the team, and couldn't go on ride-a-longs to jobs for about a week, plus had extra chores.  
Thankfully, by the time Ray was released from the hospital, feeling a whole lot better than he had been in days, the firehouse was all fixed up.  
"Feels good to be back home," said Ray, one morning, who was well enough to have breakfast in the kitchen with his team members and Jeanie."  
"It's great to have you back to Ray," said Winston.  
"Same here," Jeanie added.  
"That makes three of us," spoke Egon.  
"Make that four," Peter added.  
"Five!" said Slimer, as he gave Ray a big slimy kiss on the face.  
"OK spud, get back to work," Peter ordered.  
"Do I have to?" moaned Slimer.  
"Sorry Slimer, but you do the crime, so you do the time."  
Slimer frowned as he went to wash the dishes.  
Peter began to feel bad at that moment.  
After all, Slimer did say he was sorry, and it didn't help with the fact, Peter was now getting looks from Jeanie, Ray, Winston and Egon.  
Peter approached the sink and said, "Tell you what Slimer, I'll wash and you'll dry."  
"OK Peter," said Slimer as he turned to the ghostbusters.  
However, when he did, Slimer soaked Peter from the neck up, with a soapy hand.  
"Oops," Slimer said with a smile.  
That was enough to get Peter mad.  
And with that, began to chase after the green ghost.  
"Come back here and fight like a man!" he shouted, causing Jeanie and his fellow ghostbusters to laugh.

The End


End file.
